Egdar Allan Smith
tumblr_inline_nd3ix5OPAy1rvrk6d-2.jpg tumblr_ne55bpj9iv1tyyglgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ncuzt8BWnS1qdz4d7o1_1280.png First Name Egdar Last Name Smith IMVU Name NPC Nicknames E-Smith Age 32 Gender Male Height 6'3 Weight 167 Blood type A Behavior/Personality Egdar is initially introduced as a very selfish narcissist who places great emphasis on material wealth. Despite his assertions that he is only after money, he eventually reveals to Edens father Shogun Creed that his dream is to one day become a Lawyer in order to help ensure Justice . He believes that all things in the world (lives, dreams, etc.) can be bought. It seems that he has a sensitivity for those who do not take him seriously or treat him with disrespect. His real priorities seem to be friends first, then his dream of becoming a great Lawyer , with everything else afterwards. Leorio is not one to balk and retreat when faced with overwhelming odds in battle. A loyal, trustworthy ally who greatly values the ties of friendship, he acts like the 'big brother' of the group. He often provides comic relief; Killua sometimes ridicules him for his comparatively older age, although he swears that his appearance is that of a mere teenager. His impulsive and brash nature has sometimes caused more trouble for people around him. Another flair he has is his ability to 'straight-talk' through many situations at hand. It could be seen that his closest relationship in the group is with Kurapika because they have spent the most time with each other. Appearance Egdar is a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with large brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He typically wears a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. tumblr_ne7dezYbmP1qba9qlo1_500.gif tumblr_ndlrhq9WWd1rk30d9o2_500.gif tumblr_ndz447Nm3y1qf2huro1_500.gif Alignment Chaotic Neutrual Clan & Rank K-City Saints High school grade Graduated Law School. What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Married to Janet Jackson Smith. Occupation Lawyer. Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) tumblr_ner4pzVfY31ttvpxyo1_1280.jpg tist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. '''Chi Base (Optional) unknown. Chi Form unknown. Weapon of Choice briefcase. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Wisdom Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:K-city Saints Category:Creed Family